Interview with a Vampire
by Sweet Sacrafice
Summary: Iku has just recently joined Cross Academy, as part of the Day Class. Unlike every other human she has no care for the Night Class. So why does the Night Class have such an interest in her? OC x Aidou
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fourth fan fiction, and second one for Vampire Knight. The name for the title is also the title for a movie but it's not a crossover so no worries right? So since I love him I decided to pair my OC with Aidou, but the romance isn't going to be there right away so you just have to wait. I am sorry to all the Zero fans out there but this is focused more around the Night Class so there won't be too much of him, if you want some of him you can read my other story 'She's Not Yuki'. **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Vampire Knight I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction. And if you couldn't understand that the translation is: I don't own Vampire Knight. **

Chapter One-

"You must be the new Day Class student!" a girl shouted, running over to me. She was wearing the same uniform as I was and she had a bright smile on her face. "My name is Yuki Cross; I'm the daughter of the headmaster here! And he has given me direct orders to see to it that you are comftorble in this new environment!"

I looked at her with a blank face, she was too loud. Her voice sounded like she was yelling everything at me as if I was partially deaf. I sighed quietly and hoped that I wouldn't have to see too much of her, or anyone else at this school. I didn't like people, and they didn't especially like me so I tried to keep my distance. But I was the new girl; of course I was going to have to make some contact for at least the first day.

"My name is Iku, and that's okay, I'm sure I can find my own way around. I already received a map and schedule so I should be perfectly fine on my own. Though if I happen to need help I will be sure to come to you, if that makes you feel better. But I assure you I should be fine." I told her.

She gave me a weird look, like I had just said something that she didn't understand. Though she did not protest, or refuse to let me go without a tour. I was relieved when she just smiled at me again and said, "Okay Iku-Chan it was very nice to meet you, I hope you will find home at this school."

I forced a smile back, "I hope so to Yuki-San."

And with that she skipped away from me.

~~~~~line~~~~~

My day at school was pretty easy, other than tons of guys staring at me and flirting. But I was used to that at my other schools so I ignored it. They would eventually get the message that I wasn't interested in dating and give up like every other guy.

"Iku-Chan!" my new roommate Mi smiled at me and grabbed my arm. "Come on, this way! You have to see the Night Class!"

I blinked and looked at her curiously, "The Night Class?" I asked softly.

"Yes, they are the most beautiful and stunning people that you will ever see!" she might as well have squealed her words at me as she dragged me over to a group of Day Class students. Out of the whole crowd I saw Yuki trying to hold them back as they all pushed against her.

"Um Mi-San, I don't think we should be doing this. Yuki-San looks like she doesn't want us to be here." I said quietly, not wanting to cause trouble when it was only my first day here.

"Don't worry Iku-Chan; she just wants to keep them all to herself. Just wait till you see them, and you'll see why."

When all the girls started squealing like crazy I assumed that they were coming. They walked out gracefully and I watched them. They didn't look like anything to special, just like they were celebrities. I never cared much for celebrities or popular people so I didn't really care.

Since I had a front view a girl pushed me down so I landed face down into the dirt. I sighed and brushed myself off. "Oh my god! Iku-Chan are you all right?" Yuko ran over to me and kneeled down. Sure enough my mouth was bleeding because I hit it on a rock. What can I say? I'm accident prone.

Two night class students kneeled down by me with Yuki. Blood was dripping from my mouth and they stared at me with big eyes."You are bleeding, poor girl!" a blonde Night Class student said and got close to me wiping of the blood with his finger and taking a small lick.

The other Night Class student with dark hair slapped his hand. "Aidou that was very rude! She needs something to wipe it off with!"

Aidou had a disappointed look but nodded and handed me a cloth. "Here, wipe the blood. Are you all right?"

I wiped off the blood and nodded, finally speaking, "Yes I am; thanks."

I stood up and bowed to all three of them, "I should be in my dorm, sorry for the trouble." I walked away without looking back but I knew all three of them were staring at me. It only made me pick up my speed.

I decided something as I wiped the last off the blood of in the bathroom. I wanted nothing to do with any of the Night Class students.

**So that's my first chapter, I know that it's kind of short but I will make the next chapter longer. I want to hear your thoughts and opinions so please don't be afraid to be honest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is the deal with this story, I wasn't going to continue it because of school, but a lot of people begged me to continue, and alas, I cannot leave my fans hanging. So keep reviewing, because obviously you guys are the reason I keep writing! I hope you like this next chapter of ****Interview with a Vampire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, if I did; I have my precious Idol-Chan with me… But I don't so… no Vampire Knight owner here, just an obsessive fan girl X3  
><strong> 

Chapter Two-

Later that night I had troubles sleeping, as I always did, but I felt as if I was being watched, which isn't exactly normal for me. So I crept past a sleeping Mi and exited my dorm, hoping no one would awaken as I closed the door slowly and quietly. If I had remembered right, one of the rules was Day Class students could not be out of their dorms as soon as the Night Class came out, but I wasn't one to follow rules. Though I didn't want to get caught either, so I stuck to the shadows that seemed to be everywhere at this academy.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be walking all alone?" an annoyed voice said behind me, I turned to face a silver haired boy wearing a Day Class uniform. His eyes seemed to be looking into my soul, I sighed softly, if he could look into souls he wouldn't find much. His gaze grew harder as he asked the same thing again, "Hello? Answer my question. Don't you think it's a little-"

I put a finger over his lips, "I could ask you the very same question, you are a Day Class student, just as I." He looked stunned but also a little amused in a sick and twisted way, so I continued with my small rant, "And plus, who are you to ask me such questions? Who died and called you king Mister?" When he didn't answer for a while I pulled my mocking voice out, "Hello? Answer my question." (A/N: For all you people wondering, yes, Iku has very bad mood swings and btw, I know I noted this in the last chapter but this will be one of the VERY few times Zero will show up in this story T.T don't kill me fangirls!)

He rolled his eyes, "You don't amuse me, Iku is it? Stay out of my way and get back to your dorm, now."

"No." I replied simply, "I don't want to."

Suddenly I realized it wasn't me talking anymore, it was Kimiko talking. Kimiko was the evil entity that lived inside of me, she couldn't talk or do much at day time, but at night, she was stronger than me. I was going to get into trouble with her around, and unlike me. Kimiko had sick, twisted ways of messing with people's minds and making them a living Hell. I felt bad for the boy, but there was nothing I could do now.

"Don't be so arrogant Ms. Iku, if you don't leave I will have to escort you back to your dorm." He snapped.

I sighed, Kimiko smirked. "Oh really? And what would escorting me do for you?"

He glared harder, like he was hoping we'd explode and he'd no longer have to deal with us. "It will get you out of my hair."

I shivered, Kimiko's smirk got bigger. "Well then Mister know it all, I'll just escort myself back." Kimiko turns, and acts like she's walking away, I would have believed it if I didn't know her so well. Suddenly, as I expected, she turned around and punched him.

He didn't go down, but he was definitely shocked, so Kimiko took advantage of it and ran as fast as my scrawny little legs could take her. I felt rush, Kimiko felt nothing, and suddenly I knew where she was headed: straight toward the Night Class. For the first time that night, I fought her for the dominance of my body. I wasn't going to break the promise with myself, I wanted nothing to do with them and Kimiko wasn't going to change that.

Kimiko put up a good fight though, and I had no chance, especially when the blond Night Class student from earlier spoke, "Your out late, Day Class students are supposed to be in their dorms by now." He wore a wry smirk that I could barely see through the darkness as he talked.

Kimiko and I did something we almost never did; we both rolled our eyes, though I never would have said something after that action, the ever confident Kimiko did, "Tell me something I don't know, you're the second person tonight."

He smiled at that, "Someone has a lot of spunk, most people would be squealing at the sight of me."

I was annoyed with his self confidence, Kimiko smirked, "Someone is sure of themselves, sorry Mister, but I find you about as attractive as the normal Day Class student. You aren't anything special, so don't act like you are."

His smile faded quickly into a frown, "You Miss, are- wait a minute," his eyes lit up, "you're the girl who tripped today huh? I knew you looked familiar. Though earlier you seemed a lot less… confident."

I blushed, but Kimiko didn't let it show, she was going to do all the talking around this guy, and I was just fine with that. "Well, creatures come out in the night." She was practically giving herself away, but no person would know that, so I was safe.

He laughed, "This is true." He got a little closer to me, his blue eyes evaporating into my green ones. He smiled a half smile, "You're attractive in this light."

Another blush earned from me, Kimiko on the other hand gave a seductive smile, "Oh really, you aren't."

By now he had realized Kimiko's way of flirting, and he just giggled, "I know you don't really mean that." He looked at the moon, "Well Ms. I really should go, you to, get some rest."

Kimiko gave him a small smile, "I will, thank you Mister, I will definitely see you around." She winked and walked off from him.

By the time Kimiko and I reached our dorm, we realized something. We still didn't know his name.


End file.
